Now This is What TRUE Love Looks Like
by cedes-ellen-2013
Summary: Mercedes and Cedric have been best friend for so long but in their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, do they find themselves falling in-love? Or falling apart!
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes (AJ Michalka)

Mercedes (AJ Michalka)  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Brown  
Body Type: Athletic Build, about a size 2. C cup not that I'm bragging  
Age: 17  
BFFS: Ellen and Cedric  
BF: none, currently  
House: Hufflepuff  
Prefect: no  
Quiditch: Chaser

Ellen (Miley Cyrus)  
Hair: Light Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Body Type: Same as Mercedes  
Age: 17  
BFFS: Mercedes and Cedric  
BF: none  
Prefect: Yes, and proud of it  
Quiditch: Keeper

Cedric (Robert Pattinson (duh!))  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Blue-ish Grey  
Body Type: Athletic build, Hott, Perfect, and… Well Cedric is Cedric.  
BFFS: Mercedes and Ellen  
GF: no, but he likes someone.  
House: Hufflepuff  
Perfect-I mean _Prefect_: Yeah  
Quiditch: Seeker


	2. Chapter 2

"Mercedes you better answer your phone next time," your best friend of 6 years said

"Mercedes you better answer your phone next time," your best friend of 6 years said.

"Ellen, did you just apprate into my room?"  
"Yeah. So? I just got my apperition license!!"  
"I'm oh so very proud of you!!" And with that said you gave your her a hug!  
You couldn't beleve it. She turned 17, just three days ago. As where you turned 17 three months ago.

"So, have you heard anything from our little Cedikins latley?"  
"No Ellen. Just give him ti-"  
"Bobbies out side your window," She ever so rudely inturupted.

You stood up and let your little owl into your bedroom. You saw he had the reply you have been so very patiently waiting for.  
You opened it and read aloud:

Hey babe!  
How's Ellen. I haven't heard much from her this summer. I miss the two of you.  
Dad's got two EXTRA tickets to the world cup. Wanna come? Merk tell Cody that I'm sorry he couldn't come. Dad could only ge two. Besides didn't you tell me he was going with the Weasley's? Send Bobbie back with your reply.  
Love you-  
Cedric-xxx

"Ellen, do you think you'll be able to go?"  
"Yeah probably, if you can that is..."  
"I'm going I DON"T CARE what they say. They can't controll me anymore. I'm of age now."  
"True."

One hour later  
"Okay Ellen all of my crap is packed.I owled Ced letting him know, and your crap is here. Right?"  
"yup."  
"I think I'm going to go and say goodbye."  
"I'll come too, I wanna say goodbye to Aunt Amy and Uncle Paul."

30 minutes later  
You had just spent the last half of an hour trying to calm down your mum. She had been angry, then sad that her baby girl was leaving. You, Ellen, and Your Dad had calmed her though. Your dad said to have fun and that he wants and Ireland scarf. He also said that he trust Cedric and to tell Cody 'hi'.

'AHHHHHHH!! CEDRIC!!," you screamed as you opened your door and entered your room to find your other best friend sitting on your bed.

"Come on Merk, did you have to yell, dear?"  
"Oh yes, dearest Ceddikins. I did!," you said in the sweetest voice you could muster.

"Ced," Said Ellen," Are we leaving soon?"  
"As soon as you two are ready!"

And with that said, you guys disaperated.


	3. Chapter 3

You arrived at the Diggory Manner

You arrived at the Diggory Manner. Wow! This place is HUGE you thought. You had only been there twice before. (Over Christams break two years ago, and in yur second year.) Cedric on the other hand, popped in and out of your place regularly.

You were heading up the second flight of stairs, to your room and Cedric was talking to Ellen a few steps below.  
"Hey Ells, were here at your room."  
"Okey-Dokey."

You dropped her off and headed towards your room.  
It was three doors down the hall on the opposite side. Cedric's room was right next to yours. The only thing that seperated it was a bathroom. The two of you had shared the bathroom two years ago, so you do share it with him. awkward i know

You stepped into your room.  
"WOW! It hasn't changed a bit. It's beautiful."  
"I know." Cedric's voice made you jump.

Your room was stunna!  
Walls-Yellow with black stripes.  
Ceiling-Black.  
Rug-Black with yellow polka dots.  
Bed- Queen sized, black silk sheets, and a yellow comforter.

On you celing it said HUFFLEPUFF PRIDE Mercedes+Cedric+Ellen in yellow.  
(Sorry but I love the color yellow)

You loved your room. Everything was either yellow or black.  
You had gotten a Muggle Television on your 16th birthday from Cedric, so it sat in your room at his place. You had muggle movies too.

"I'm going to my room," Cedric said again making you jump.

"I'm right behind you my little Cedikins."Cedric rolled his eyes. He hated that nickname but it was only something that you and Ellen could call him.  
He left your room and you thought Pshhh time waister and walked through the bathroom to his room.

"I BEAT YOU!!" you shouted as he walked into his room.  
"You little stinker," he said as he came over and pushe you down onto the bed. The bad part was he was lying on top of you making it hard to breath.

"Ced- loosing oxygen quick, dear."  
"Hmm? Oh yeah right sorry," He said getting off of you.

FF to after dinner  
It was after dinner and you were watching The Phantom of the Opera. Hmmm I should change into my PJ's You thought.

You changed into your short, shorts that said devil on the butt, and a red cami.

knock, knock

"Yeah?" you asked shoving you're clothes into the hamper.  
"Hey can i come in?" The voice of Cedric Diggory filled your room.  
"Well, seeing as you already are, sure!" You said laughing.  
He was just in a pair of Pajama pants, and you couldn.t help but stair.  
"I just said goodnight to Ellen." He said.  
"Thats great."  
"Are yo guys in a fight?"  
"Now why would you ask that ced?"  
"Ohh I don't know, it's just you guys are practically attached at the hip."  
"Well it's plain logic ickle Ceddikins(eye roll from Ced), we have our own way to say goodnight"  
"oh? How so?"  
"Just watch"  
You grabbed the peice of paper off of your bedside table. It said"Night doll face! Sweet dreams. I'll be in bright and early to wake you for The World Cup. Mercedes-xxx"  
You got to her door, bent down and shoved it under the little crack. Then you turned around to see Cedric staring at where your ass had just been moments ago.

"Uh-can i help you?"  
"Oh what?" he said looking you up and down, stopping ans staring at your chest.

"Cedric Micheal Diggory!! MY EYES ARE UP HERE, you perve."you added the last part under your breath.  
"Yeah? Oh sorry," He said turning about five diferent colors of red.  
"No biggie."  
"Lets go watch that movie you had playing!"  
"Oh crap, is it still running?"  
" Don't worry, I hit pause."  
"My hero," you said grabbing his hand and running off towards your room.  
You entered, hit play and got under the covers holding them up, indicating for him to do the same. He crawled in next to you and pulled you closer to him.  
You felt the butterfly going balistic.

do I like him  
yeah  
i can't, he's my best friend, simple as that.  
He's your hott, I want us to be more thatn friends, best friend.  
Nah! This feeling will pass..  
No it won't you love him  
okay, maybe a little  
maybe alot  
no  
yes  
nah  
YEAH  
okay fine, i admit i do love him, I am in love with my best friend Cedric Micheal Diggory.  
Told you  
stuff it

"night Ced."  
"Night Merk, luv you"  
There got them damn butterfly's again  
"Luv you too," If only you knew how true that is  
And with that you drifted off to sleep

Cedric POV  
do i like her?  
yeah, you do  
nah! She's mt best friend, these feelings will pass.  
No. No, they won't  
but she's my best friend  
Yeah your sexy, I WANT US TO BE MORE THAN FREINDS, best friend.  
okay, fine i like her, a little bit.  
No,  
yeah  
NO  
alright, fine, game over, you win. I am in love with Mercedes Nicole Pendleton. My best friend.

"Night Ced."  
Alright its now or never.  
"night Merk, luv you!" if you only knew how true those two little words are  
"love you too."  
And with that she shut her eyes and fell assleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mercedes, Mercedes, MERCEDES!! WAKE UP!"  
"No, Cedric. Go away!" you slurred searching for his face.  
"Merk, what are you doing?" He asked since you were currently poking at his nose.  
"Looking for the snooze button!" "Okay time for Plan B.," You heard him mumble before he headed off towards the bathroom.  
"CEDRIC MICHEAL DIGGORY! What is plan B?"  
"This," He said picking you up and dropping you in the shower.  
"OHH EMM GEE, this shower is fucking cold!" He had made sure the water was cold as ice before putting you in the tub.

He was in his room laughing.  
"Cedric Michael Diggory, you are going to be the death of me yet."  
"I know!!"

30 Min. Later  
You were bathed and dressed. You had on ripped jeans, one of Ced's HUFFLEPUFF hoodies, and your black flip-flops.  
You magically dried and straightened your hair, did your makeup and were heading off toward Ellen's room.

"Ellen, Ellen, ELLEN!! BLOODY HELL WAKE UP!!"  
"No" You giggled because she always slurred her words when she was asleep.  
"We have 30 minutes till we leave, dear!" (More like 3 hours) And with that she was up and at-em.  
"I'm going to take a shower, Wait here!" She said leaving the room.  
You got up and turned on the light.  
WOW! Here room is beautiful. You thought to yourself.

Walls: Each one a diff. color. Lemon Yellow, Lime Green, Hott Pink, and Vibrant Orange.  
Ceiling: Electric Blue  
Dresser: BRIGHT Purple  
Carpet: Striped all the different colors.  
Bed: Queen sized; Orange sheets, Hott Pink and Lime Green pillowcases; And a reversible Lemon Yellow/Electric Blue comforter.

You hear the door open. Ellen came into here room and was wearing a Denim Mini, her fave. Tennis Shoes, and her 'Kiss me I'm a Hufflepuff' T-shirt. She walked over to her mirror, magically straightened her hair and did her makeup.

"Come on," she said, "Our little Cedikins is making us breakfast."  
"Yupp, he prolly spit in it first." You said walking from the room and giggling uncontrollably.  
You guys walked down the hall when Ellen said, "He did more than just spit in it. I think he burned it."  
"Hey guys," He called to you, " I'm making waffles, bacon, and eggs. You will be amazed by my cooking."  
"I'm sure we will Ced," you said walking down the stairs laughing.  
You walked into the kitchen and Cedric pulled out two chairs for you and Ellen. You guys sat down and Cedric said, "I'll be right back, Gotta go get the toast." You looked at the mess that was supposed to be Bacon, eggs, and waffles.

" He has such a cute face, but he can't cook to save his life," Ellen said.  
"Well, maybe it's not that bad…"  
"ARE YOU GOING TO EAT THIS CRAP?"  
"Shh you don't want him to hear us!"  
You took your plates and scraped the eggs under the table.  
"Let's not hurt his feelings," Ellen said.  
"Right"

"Here's the toast." Cedric said walking back into the room. It was burnt to a crisp.  
"How's the food?" He asked.  
"Wonderful!" You said as you and Ellen forced some of the stuff into your mouths.  
But then she spit it out, you forgot about her weak stomach. She couldn't eat this stuff if someone paid her a million dollars.

"Okay were leaving in about an hour." Cedric said leaving the kitchen.

"Hey Ced, wait up!" You said following him.  
"Hey Merk. Whats up?"  
"Can we talk?"  
"Sure about what?"  
"Breakfast."  
"Sure, babe. What about breakfast?"  
"Ced, baby, please don't get mad okay? But it was all burnt and we couldn't eat it. We threw the eggs under the table because we didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"OHHH well, whatever." He snapped at you.  
"Ced, are you upset with me?" You asked kinda scared because he never snapped at you.  
"OHHH NOW WHY WOULD I BE UPSET?? I TRIED SO HARD TO IMPRESS YOU BUT YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT TO YOURSELF, HOW DISGUSTED YOU WERE WITH THE BREAKFAST I COOKED FOR YOU GUYS. NO YOU HADDDD TO COME AND TELL ME! I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THAT I'M UPSET WITH YOU! NO, NOT ELLEN, YOU. ELLEN DIDN'T COME TELL ME THIS SHIT, YOU DID. JUST, JUST LEAVE. LEAVE ME ALONE." He shouted at you.

"F-f-fine. If that's what you want. Just don't talk to me Cedric." You wanted to sound angry but since you were crying it just sorta came out as a sob.

You ran from his room through the bathroom into your room. You plopped down onto your bed, sobbing into you pillow. What felt like an ETERNITY later you got up and went to look into the mirror. Your mascara had run (DUH!) and you hair was a mess.  
You did a charm and everything went back to normal.

Knock, knock  
"Who is it?"  
"Cedric. Can we talk?"  
"NO. Go away."  
"To bad, I'm coming in anyways." He said coming into your room.  
"Well I'm not gonna listen."  
"Yes, you are."  
"Bet me…" you mumbled under your breath.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing."  
"Come here." He said sitting on you bed with his arms spread open.  
"No."  
"Pwease?"  
"Nope."  
"Fine," He said getting up and walking over to you. He picked you up, and walked back to your bed.  
"I'm sorry," He mumbled into your hair.  
"I have one question, though."  
"Of course you do. Shoot."  
"Why did you yell at me?"  
"I'm sorry. It's just your awesome and I was, well trying to-"  
"Impress me?" you cut him off.  
"Well, yeah."  
"Oh. Okay then."  
"Friends, he asked a tone of hopefulness in his voice.  
"Friends."You said pulling him into a hug.  
Then he kissed you.  
"Oh- umm Cedric, I umm have to go get Ellen," you said slightly embarrassed.


	5. Chapter 5

You walked over to Ellen's room

You walked over to Ellen's room. She was sitting on her bed reading a book, and twirling her hair with her wand.

"Hey doll," you said, "what's up?

"Not a lot, I just can't wait for tonight."

"Cool. Listen, can we talk real quick?"

Ellen's POV  
"Cool. Listen, can we talk real quick?" she sounded upset for some reason.

"Uh-Huh, sure." You said a little worried.

"Well… umm, Ced, he umm… he kinda kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"No." She sounded sad.  
Good because if she knew I liked him…  
You were interrupted from your thoughts.

Mr. Diggory yelled, "C'mon Girls! Were leaving!"

"Coming Amos!" Mercedes yelled back to him.

"You go ahead. I'll be right there."

As soon as she left you pulled out your diary.

Dear Diary  
My Best Friend and I BOTH like the same dude. This is the most terrible thing that's ever happened to me. Usually, I tell her everything but I can't tell her this. I just can't. What if she found out? It might ruin her love for Cedric. Most importantly; it might ruin OUR friendship.  
Bye for now  
Ellen.

You closed the diary and hid it under your bed. Mercedes must NEVER find this. Worse then ruining her love for Cedric, it would ruin our friendship. You knew you could live without Cedric as a boyfriend, but you couldn't live without your best friend.

You walked out of your room and bumped into Cedric.

"Hey Ells. You look like you've seen a ghost! Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Hey Ced, can we talk?"

"Yeah lets talk on our way though."

" Okay."

About 10 minutes later. still Ellen's POV

"Okay, let's talk." Cedric said.

"Cedricummireallylikeyouandsodoesmercedes,shit,ishouldn'thavetoldyouthat.i'msorryifyoudon'tlikemebacklet'sjuststayfriends." you said in one breath.

"Okay. So let me get this straight; you like me, Mercedes likes me, you shouldn't have told me that, and if I don't like you we should stay friends?"

"Right-o"

"Ells, listen. I'm sorry it's just I like Mercedes and I like you too but only as a sister."

"Oh, okay." You tried to sound happy, but you sounded upset.

"I'll catch up later, okay?"

" Yup, sure. Fine." He pulled you into a hug and then walked off.

"Bye Ells." He called over his shoulder.

"Bye Ced." You said tears glistening your eyes.

Mercedes POV  
"Hey Amos. How long till we get there?"

"It's about a 2 mile walk Mercedes."

"Ughhhhhhhhh." You groaned

"Nice to see your all sunshine this 'smoring." Cedric said sarcastically walking up next to you.

"Well seeing as I only got around 4 hours of sleep last night…" you whined.

"Here." He said picking you up bridal style.  
"Mercedes?"

"Hmmm?" you mumbled half asleep.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course Ced, your one of my best friends. DUH!"  
"No, I mean, would you ever go out with me?"

You instantly tensed up.

"What gave you that idea?" you said a little louder than usual.

"Ellen," he said so quietly that you weren't sure he said it at all.

"Ellen?" you asked

"uh-huh."

"Night Ced."

"What! Your not gonna answer me?"

"No. Night Ced."

"Night; I mean morning, I guess…"

About 40 Minutes later

"Mercedes, Mercedes? Mercedes!! Get up!!"

"Huh? I'm up" You said a little surprised.

"Can I put you down now?" Cedric asked.

"Oh yah, go ahead. You stumbled as he put you down.

"Only about ¼ of a mile left!" Amos yelled back to you.

"Lets wait for Ellen." You said grabbing his hand.

He stopped automatically next you.

"Come on slowpoke!!" You yelled back to Ellen who was a few yards away.

"Coming!" She said as she ran up beside you.

You turned around and looked at the oak tree Mr. Diggory was standing at.

"Lets race!" you suggested. "In partners! Last is by their self."

"1…..2…..3…"

You heard two voices along with your own.

"Not it!" "Not it!" "What?"  
"Your by yourself" You explained to Ellen. (she was the one that said what)

"Oh!" She said.

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"Go!!"

"Whoa!" Cedric picked you up and threw you over his shoulder potato sack style.

"Cedric!" You said surprised.

"Yes!" Cedric said, as you won by a landslide.

Ellen stood beside the oak tree.

"Lets climb it!" She said with excitement.

"Okay," Cedric said with a (beautiful) smile and a glance at you. "Winner gives loser a kiss!"

"But what if I win and Ellen loses?" You said.

"Tough luck babe." He said. "But Cedric Diggory always wins!"

"Come on CEDRIC! Ellen's already half way up the tree."

You two started climbing and he out climbed her by like a foot. You were the last one up.

"Alright… when do I get my kiss?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh LOOK!" you shouted for a distraction.

Then you saw the red heads, and the shaggy black hair. Then off in the distance you saw another red head and one, no my mistake, two blondes. Then Hermione's bushy brown hair.

"Watch this!" you said grabbing three acorns. You threw one at your little brother and the other two at The Weasley twins.

"What the-" your brother said looking up into the tree.

"Must've fallen," George mumbled.

After about five minutes and 17 acorns later, Cedric jumped from the tree. Then Ellen jumped.  
"Cedikins…,(eye roll) Catch ME!!" you yelled.  
He caught you bridal style.

"Yes." You said

"Yes what??" He asked

"Yes, to your question from earlier."

"You want to be my girlfriend?" He asked, his voice dripping with hope.

"Yes," you said pulling him into a kiss.

"Awwww Mercedes and Cedric sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g. First-"

"Fred, George. Stuff it." You cut the twins off as Ced put you down.

You ran over and gave all of your friends a hug!

"By the way… I threw the acorns at you!!" you said.

"Oy! Were gonna get you," The twins yelled.

"Cedric!! Help ME!!"

"Sorry babe. I'm staying out of this."

"Ohh what kind of boyfriend are you? You're not even going to protect your own girlfriend?" you said walking over to him.

"Sorry darling."

You stuck your tongue out like a five year old.

"Fred and George… I don't care. Dye my hair pink, green, blue, or any color really. I just don't care." You said in defeat, " I'll just have my little Icle Cedikins here beat you up."

"Yeah, okay." Cedric sarcastically said.

"Guys, hurry up… The Portkey leaves in three minutes." Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Hello, who are you?" you asked the other blonde.

"Hello, My name is Ling."

"Mercedes." You said, "That girl over there is my best friend Ellen. And that guy is-"

"Your boyfriend Cedric Diggory." She so rudely cut you off looking him up and down.

"Yup. **MY **boyfriend." You said venom dripping every word.

"Whatever. Bye." She said storming off.

Slut, you thought to your self.

I mean she was just letting her self hang out there. She had on a denim  
micro mini, and a low cut shirt without a jacket.

"Portkey leaves in 3…2…1…" Amos yelled to everyone as you squeezed in between Fred and Ced, grabbing the 'mankey old boot'.


	6. Chapter 6

Here you guys go… The long anticipated chapter 5

Here you guys go… The long anticipated chapter 5!!

"Let go!" you heard Mr. Weasley yell.

"What?!" you yelled as you saw everyone else let go.

You let go and landed face first in the mud. You heard 'thumps' all around you and so you looked up to see Mr. Weasley, Amos and Cedric landing on their feet.

Everyone else fell onto the dirt beside you, but you're the only one who fell into the mud.

"Cedric! Oh dearest Cedikins, will you help me up?" you said in a sickly sweet voice.

He shook his head 'no'.

You helped yourself, Ellen, and Cody up off the ground.

"C'mon Ced. Give me a hug," you said to your boyfriend.

" Sorry, love, I'm afraid I can't do that… Your all muddy…" he trailed off.

"Hmph. Fine, Fredikinssss! Georgie!! Can I have a hug?" you asked all to knowingly that Cedric didn't like the twins.

"SURE!" the yelled in sync with one-another.

The came over and hugged you, making a muddy Mercedes sandwich. When you guys pulled apart, you did a charm to get all of the mud off you three.

"Can I have a hug now?" you asked Cedric.

"Sure, love." He picked you up and gave you a bone-crushing hug while spinning you around. Then he gave you a sweet kiss; you know the kind that gives you butterflies in your stomach? That kind of kiss.

"What was that for?" you asked quietly.

"I was just letting them know that I love you and you're my girlfriend. That's all. I mean Fred was looking at you like you were a piece of meat." He sounded angry and his hands were balled up into fists.

You grabbed his hands and un-clenched them. "Well just ignore him. He's a guy. What do you- Oh LORD! Look at Flint. His eyes are bugging out of his head and his jaw is on the ground." You said disgusted.

"I swear to Merlin, if he ever lays a _hand, _no a finger, on you I will kill him myself." He was angry again.

"Let's go get Ellen." You said trying to change the subject.

You ran up to your bestest friend in the whole wide world and gave her a hug!

"Thank you," you said over-whelmed with joy.

"For what?" she asked nervously.

"For what?? You know for what. For letting Ced know that I liked him. You are the bestest, awsomest, greatest, best friend in the whole entire world." You said with tears coming down your face, "Ellen, your like my sister and I love you!" you continued.

Ellen's POV

"For what?? You know for what. For letting Ced know that I liked him. You are the bestest, awsomest, greatest, best friend in the whole entire world." She said with tears coming down her face, "Ellen, your like my sister and I love you!"

Her face was tear stained, her eyes sincere, and you could tell she really did love him.

"I love you too. And besides the point, you deserve him- No- I mean it, it was like fate. You two rule Hufflepuff house so… yeah. And you're the truest, best, smartest, honest, down to earth person I know. That's why you're my best friend." You finished.

With every word, you felt your heart break even further. You looked up into the face of your other best friend.

"AND you," you said, "You mister, better treat he the way she deserves to be treated. A true gentleman, that's what she needs. She's had her heart broken toooo many times to count! Be good to her Cedric," you said your eyes swelling with tears.

"Yes ma'am!" he gave a little salute. Then he gave you a hug.

Your POV

"Come on you three. The tents NOT going to put itself up." You heard Amos yell.

"COMING DAD!" Cedric yelled back to his father.

He grabbed your hand and you hooked elbows with Ellen, before running to the tent.

When Amos went to find water Cedric magically put up the tent.

"What my dad doesn't know, won't hurt him…" he said.

"Lets go see who else is here!" Cedric said after everything had been put into the tent.

"But babbbyyy," you whined, "I'm tireddd"

"I am too," said Ellen.

"Party Poopers, I'm going…" he said

"But Cedriiiic, I want you to stay here!! Pwease?" you said walking up to him and kissing him. He picked you up and deepened the kiss.

"Oy! You two, over there, with the faces, LIP CHECK!" you heard George yell.

"Oh, stuff it. It'd not MY fault that you're jealous…" you joked. For some reason Fred turned like five different shades of red.

"Alright Gents, Ellen, I'm going to bed." You said.

"What room is yours?" George asked peeking around you.

"That's none of your business." Cedric answered.

"Awww c'mon. Mercedes please tell us we want to come with you…" Fred said

"Sorry boys no GUY is sleeping in my room except Cedric." You said with a smile.

"OY! THAT WAS ONE TIME," Cedric yelled.

"Diggory- you better not be getting her pregnant."

"Weasley, why would I do that?"

"Yeah, that sounds like something Malfoy might try…" Ellen said for the first time in minutes.

"Don't joke like that," George said. He sounded angry now.

"Ohh. So I'm guessing that she DIDN'T tell you what happened last year?" Cedric asked the twins.

"Ced, please don't!" you sobbed remembering the events of last year.

He acted like he didn't hear you though.

"Yeah last year Malfoy, Flint, Nott, Zabini, the whole Slytherin Quiditch team, really, tried to rape her. They had her cornered, naked, and barley conscious when I got there."

That's all you heard because you ran insid the tent throwing the last door or your right open and then slamming it shut.

Thank Merlin that it's my room. you thought.

You laid down on the bed, AFTER locking the door, and cried. Before you knew it you had cried yourself to sleep.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry." You heard a male voice say next to you. You turned onto your other side so that your back was facing him.

"MERCEDES NICOLE PENDLETON!! Listen To Me!" he nearly shouted at you, turning you back around.

Your eyes flew open and you saw that he had tow bruises, a black eye, and a few cuts on his face.

"Ohh Baby! What happened?" you asked terrified for the answer.

"Fred and George. That's what fucking happened." He growled.

"Cedikins! Why?" you said touching the bruise on his face. Then you magiced, an ice pack, for his face.

"I swear I'm going to…" he started.

You cut him off saying, "Don't you dare start anything, that would make this trip worse then what it is."

He just scowled.

"I'll be back." You said softly, getting off the bed, " I need to go talk to Ellen. You just STAY HERE and rest."

You go to leave…

"'Cedes?

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about earlier. It made my heart break to see you cry."

"Oh, yeah, umm it's fine." You said turning to leave.

"'Cedes?" he asked again.

You rolled your eyes and put your hands on your hips. Your turned around and said, "What?!"

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

"Nah! I don't think I will." You said, again, turning to leave.

"Then I'll just have to chase you." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

"I dare you!"

"That's a childish dare there Merk. It seems like you don't know me at all. I will chase you down and tackle you to the ground."


End file.
